


Pengwings

by SierraWood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mystrade Mentioned, Neither can Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Sherlock can't say penguin, mycroft holmes/Greg Lestrade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWood/pseuds/SierraWood
Summary: Following a lead gets side tracked when John asks Sherlock a simple question, "Why are we going to the zoo?"





	Pengwings

**Author's Note:**

> I was shifting through my old files, again. And decided to bring over this old fic from FF.net. This was originally written in 2014. I was inspired by the clip of Benedict Cumberbatch not pronouncing penguin correctly. (There's clips floating around and they are hilarious). So I wrote this little one shot, hope you all enjoy!

"John! Hurry! We have to go to the Zoo!"

It was a Saturday that had been quiet up until Sherlock had decided that they had to go to the Zoo. Sherlock was in the middle of a case that involved the murder of a falconer who also kept carrier pigeons. Why they had to go to the Zoo was beyond John.

"Sherlock," John started cautiously, "Why are we going to the Zoo?"

Sherlock huffed an annoyed sigh and turned around to his boyfriend. "Because pengwings."

John paused and looked questionably at Sherlock, "Pengwings, Sherlock?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes John, pengwings. Now come on!"

John shook his head, "It's pronounced penguin Sherlock."

"That's what I said John," Sherlock pouted, annoyed with the hold up, "Pengwings, now come on."

John grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him over to the couch, "Sherlock, repeat after me, penguin."

Sherlock huffed, "Pengwing."

John shook his head, "Penguin."

"Pengwing."

"Guin, Sherlock," John annunciated, "Penguin."

Sherlock paused and finally said, "Penqueen."

John shook his head, "No Sherlok. Guin. Guh-win.”

Sherlock took a breath, “Pinequeen.”

“No, wait what.” John questioned.

"Pinequeen.”

“No, Sherlock," John dipped his head down,  
"Tha-that's nowhere near correct.”

The two were sitting on the couch in silence when Mycroft and Lestrade walked in unannounced. Well, Mycroft walked in and Lestrade was trying to stop his boyfriend.

"Ah," John looked up, "My- 'Strade? Hmm, what are you two doing here?"

Mycroft leaned on his umbrella, "I figured you two would have found a lead by now, but it seems that you haven't so I came by to see why."

The DI leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "I came to stop him from barging in. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to. But I was wondering the same thing, shouldn't you two be larking about working on a lead?"

Sherlock huffed, "I had a lead, but John stopped me."

Mycroft and Lestrade looked at John with a questioning gaze.

"Mycroft," John said, "Say penguin."

The government official rolled his eyes and complied, "Pengwing."

Lestrade's eyes widened and John smirked, "This is why we haven't left yet. Sherlock said that as well."

Sherlock pouted, "I don't see how saying pinequeen is relavent."

John sighed and said slowly, "Pen-guin, Sherlock."

"Paingun."

John sighed again and turned to the other Holmes. "Mycroft, penguin," he said weakly.

Rolling his eyes in the Holmes manner, Mycroft said, "Pengwing."

Taking a breath an composing himself, John replied, "No, pen-guin."

"Pinequeen."

John gave an exasperated sigh and put his head in his hands, "At least you Holmes's are relatively on the same page."


End file.
